Fall In Love With Me
by Crimsion-Cheetah
Summary: Sly meets a beautiful new female thief. He is captivated by her eyes and her charm. But later... will his jealousy be his own undoing?... Or will just knowing this raccoon put his life in jepordy? Love triangle OCOCSly Read and find out what this lady rac


This be Crimsion-Cheetah aka Death-By-MewMew sayin' I've started new page in my writing so i deleted my last fic to those who are woundering where it went... But untill i get back to the beyblade writing, here's my Sly Cooper fanfic! Enjoy!

BTW Crimsion-Cheetah does NOT own sly cooper, but she does own her OC's--

* * *

Silence usually passed through the empty streets of Paris... All would be sleeping peacefully in their beds, not a care in the world. while the night residents of the city started their jobs. Not the gaurds, oh no... we're talking about the thieves. The masters of cunning... The tricksters of the night... The ones that stole from rich and poor alike, and gave to themselves. The midnight stalkers, taking out all who were in their way as silent as a breeze.

The silence was corrupted by the National Museum alarm going off. A few blocks away sat a very confused raccoon, siting atop of a apartment building, his tail twitching behind him as he tried to figure out what was happening. "What in all the hells?... I haven't even hit the museum yet... Unless..." He growled then made his way to the museum, bent on finding out who had beat him to the trasures. "Who could of done it? Theres no other thief skilled enough to get into that museum besides me.." His ears perked at the sound of the alarm shutting off. Thus causeing the male raccoon to smirk. "Wise guy got caught..." He then ran from roof top to roof top, heading towards the museum. "They'll be busy with the other guy..." Just then he blinked, seeing a shadowy fugre slink through the hall. "Unless the gaurds didn't turn the alarm off..." He rushed in through the open windo, staying hidden in the shadows, when he saw the other figure, with a bunch of priceless items in hand. "Not so fast buck'o.." He lept infront of the figure, his cane ready.

The figure stopped, put the items on the floor, then placed their hand on their hip. "Oh?.. And who's gonna stop me?" Said the female voice. The bright purple eyes glittered in the little light of the museum hallway. Then the figure stepped into the light, revealing a female raccoon, around the same hight as Sly, with a tail that was ringed only three times. She had long flowing brown hair, a bell around her neck, a black tube top, and pants that ended at the knee, and black boots with soft soles. She smirked at Sly's face when he saw the the one that had beat him to the big hiest was.. a girl! She raised a brow, still smirking. "Oh, surprized to find that I'm a girl?..." She laughed as he nodded slowly.

"It's cause girls arn't thieves... Only guys are.." He said arrogantly. She stepped up to him, and put on her seductress act, traceing his jawline with the tip of her finger, walking around him, running her fingers over the back of his neck, curling her tail around his, her tail running across his butt, then walking back to the front of him. She smirked as she saw that he was blushing full force. He was speachless... _"How is she doing this to me?... I've never felt this way befor...no woman has ever given me this feeling befor... not even Carmalita.."_ He thought to him self.

She smirked then whispered in his ear.. "Women can be thieves too hun..." This sent shivers down Sly's spine, making his blush intensify more. "Now.. if you'll excuse me.. I must be on my way.." She went to go grab the items that she had left on the floor, but Sly grabbed her wrist. She blinked then turned her head and looked at him."What?" She asked, wanting to be let go so she could leave. "What do you want?" Her tail twitched a few times.

"Will... will I ever see you again?..." Sly asked her, in his kind soft voice, his brown eyes never leaving her form. He was some what sad that she was leaving... he didn't even know her name! "And... I never did catch your name?" He said, in the same tone he had used befor, still keeping his grip on her wrist, but he kept it loose enough so it wouldn't hurt her. He kept his stare at her beautiful purple eyes, not wavering his gaze except to look at the curvs of her body.

She smiled. "I'm where ever theres anything valuble to be stolen... and the names Rika... Rika Raccoon. And I know you are the heir of the Cooper family; Sly..." She sighed and smiled then blinked a few times. "Now.. if you dont mind... I'd like my wrist back thank you..." She said laughing softly as he blushed more. "Beacause I have to be on my way.. I need sleep.."

He blinked then let her wrist go, laughing sheepishly, then he looked back at her. "Good, cause... I'd like to see you again... and uhh... would you umm... care to go to dinner with me sometime?.." He asked her, blushing more._ "Why am I doing this! She probably will say no... What are you thinking Sly! Of corse she's going to say no! I shouldn't get my hopes up..."_ He sighed, his ears lowering slightly.

She saw his ears lower and frowned softly then she smiled brightly. "I'd love to, I'm free friday... meet me at police headquarters at around... 8:30..." She smiled when she saw his ears perk and a smiled. She went straight to the window and jumped out, leaving nothing more then a tail flick, soon she was at the other side of town heading home. Bounding over the tops of buildings, swift and silent.

Sly waited for a few moments once she climbed out the door and he saw her leap away, then he went out side and climbed to the roof of the museum, standing at the top when he shouted loudly. "SHE SAID YES!" He smiled widely then went back to headquarters, smiling all the way, a bounce in his step, a new reason to get up in the morning.

* * *

Well! Thats it! My first chapter of my story! I hopes ya all liked it too And... if it isn't that much trouble for ya, please drop me a review on how good I am or how bad I suck! BTW I might make this a trilogy.. please, gimme your thoughts -- 


End file.
